Yukishiro Honoka
Yukishiro Honoka ''' (雪城 ほのか ''Yukishiro Honoka ''atau '''Hannah Whitehouse di dalam Bahasa Inggris), adalah salah satu karakter utama Futari wa Pretty Cure dan Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her alter ego is Cure White|キュアホワイト|. Meskipun ia bahkan tidak tahu dia ada pada awalnya, Honoka akhirnya menjadi teman terbaik dengan Misumi Nagisa, mengagumi dia karena keberanian dan sikap ceria. Honoka adalah lembut, gadis pemahaman yang selalu menempatkan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat cerdas, bahkan yang disebut "|The Queen of Knowledge|知識の女王|Chishiki no joō", " atau" The Queen of Wisdom (睿智の Eichi no Joo ?) " oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dan sering menggunakan ini untuk membantu orang. Namun, Honoka mungkin juga cukup ketat, dan ketika dia berpikir seseorang belum melakukan semua pekerjaan mereka, dia akan memaksa mereka untuk melakukannya. Dia, bagaimanapun, melakukan ini karena dia peduli. Meskipun ia adalah menghancurkan hampir setiap anak di sekolah, dia tidak tertarik pada sebagian besar dari mereka, tapi ia telah menunjukkan untuk peduli sangat banyak untuk beberapa anak laki-laki, yaitu Fujimura Shougo, teman masa kecilnya, dan Kiriya, seorang anak baru di sekolah yang membantu dia untuk memahami perasaan orang. Sejarah Futari wa Pretty Cure Honoka mulai petualangan ketika dia selesai pertemuan klub sains. Sementara dia semakin sepatunya kembali sepulang sekolah, ia sengaja mendengar Nagisa dan teman-temannya berbicara tentang bintang jatuh up-datang dan bagaimana mereka dapat berarti nasib buruk, tapi Honoka menjelaskan bahwa bintang jatuh tidak berbahaya. thumb|Honoka menunjukkan kecerdasannya selama percakapan dengan Nagisa dan teman-temannya. Ketika ia datang, anjing keluarga Chuutaro bertingkah aneh, dan Honoka mengikutinya saat ia masuk ke dalam salah satu bangunan. Di sana, ia melihat sebuah kotak bersinar. Dia membukanya, dan di sana ia melihat ponsel aneh dengan satu set kartu. Off-screen, Honoka bertemu Mipple adan diberitahu oleh dia untuk pergi ke tanah bermain, di mana dia bertemu Nagisa dan Mepple. Di sana, mereka bisa menyerang dar creature dari Dark Zone dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi prajurit legendaris, Pretty Cure. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan makhluk itu, dan sementara Nagisa melawan terus menjadi Pretty Cure, Honoka berpikir itu akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan, dan setuju untuk membantu makhluk kecil. Untuk waktu yang lama, mereka mengalahkan waktu Pisard setelah waktu setiap kali dia muncul. Suatu hari ketika Nagisa datang ke Honoka sehingga Mepple dan Mipple bisa bersama-sama, mereka pergi ke taman. Ketika dua anak laki-laki mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan mereka, Honoka menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar bahwa mereka tidak membawa mereka serius. Sisa hari itu, gadis-gadis bersenang-senang melihat pakaian dan makan takoyaki di toko Akane's. Pada akhir hari, Namun, Pisard muncul sebelum Honoka, dan Honoka mencoba untuk berjalan selama hidupnya.Meskipun mencoba untuk memberitahu Pisard bahwa apa yang ia dan Zona Dusk lakukan adalah salah, itu adalah sampah, tapi dia dan Mipple diselamatkan oleh Nagisa dan "kekuatan cinta". Bersama-sama, mereka akhirnya mengalahkan Pisard sekali dan untuk semua, meskipun Honoka khawatir apakah melakukan hal itu membuat mereka pembunuh atau tidak. Seperti ceritanya, Honoka menjadi lebih dekat dengan Nagisa, dan juga membantu dia untuk menerima perannya sebagai PrettyCure. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Honoka mulai mempertimbangkan Nagisa sebagai teman, dan benar-benar ingin diakui sebagai itu. Ketika Honoka menemukan bahwa Nagisa naksir temannya Shougo Fujimura, dia menyajikan dua hari sesudahnya dan mengatakan betapa besar Nagisa adalah. Namun, Nagisa, berpikir dia dipermalukan, marah dan lari. Ketika Honoka mencoba untuk menghadapi dia, dia ditolak, dan diberitahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi teman. Karena itu, Honoka memutuskan untuk memberikan Mipple ke Nagisa, dan mempercayakan dia untuk menemukan gadis lain untuk menjadi Cure Whiite, seperti sekarang dia berpikir bahwa Pretty Cure akan bekerja jauh lebih baik antara anak perempuan yang bisa saling percaya. Mereka akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan lebih dari itu, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi teman sejati. Ketika gadis-gadis telah mengalahkan dua makhluk dari Dusk Zone, salah seorang hamba, Kiriya, memutuskan untuk melakukan hal-hal dengan caranya sendiri, dan menyusup ke sekolah sebagai mahasiswa baru ketika mencoba untuk menemukan titik lemah Pretty Cure itu. Ketika bertemu Honoka Kiriya, dia adalah gadis pertama tidak akan terpengaruh oleh penampilannya atau tindakan, yang juga kejutan Kiriya sendiri. Setelah benar diperkenalkan off-screen, Honoka membantu Kiriya untuk bergaul dengan semua orang, dan juga memberitahu thumb|Honoka dengan Nagisa dan Hikari. Kiriya tentang perasaan manusia. Akhirnya, mereka memulai persahabatan yang kuat. Setengah jalan melalui seri, setelah adik Kiriya meninggal, Kiriya mengaku ke Honoka bahwa dia sebenarnya dari Zona senja, dan menunjukkan nya kuning Prism Stone. Honoka menolak untuk percaya pada awalnya, tetapi akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia serius. Melalui malam dan hari setelah itu, dia berpikir tentang apa yang dia bilang, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Nagisa, Mepple dan Mipple tentang hal itu. Setelah memberitahu, Chuutaro memberinya pesan di mana ia mengatakan kepadanya untuk memenuhi Kiriya bawah jembatan keesokan harinya. Dia mengatakan Nagisa, dan mereka bertemu Kiriya sana. Mereka mencoba untuk mendapatkan dia untuk berhenti, tapi dia menolak, dan mereka dipaksa untuk melawan. Namun, Honoka mencoba untuk menghentikannya dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dan agak melawan takdirnya. Akhirnya, Honoka tidak tahan lagi, dan jatuh. Itu adalah ketika Kiriya menyadari bahwa dia tidak ingin melawan, dan memberikan Honoka nya Prism Stone. Namun, ia kemudian dibawa pergi oleh Ilkubo, meskipun teriakan Honoka putus asa baginya untuk tetap tinggal. Malam sesudahnya, Honoka menangis sampai dia tidak punya air mata yang tersisa. Setelah akhirnya mengalahkan hamba terakhir dari Zona senja, Honoka dan Nagisa yang dikuasai oleh Dark King. Namun, harapan dan keberanian mereka membuat mereka ingin berjuang, dan pada akhirnya Queen datang untuk menyelamatkan, membantu mereka mengalahkan Dark King. Ini belum berakhir, meskipun, karena mereka mendapat kunjungan dari Pollun, Pangeran Light, yang akan tinggal dengan Nagisa untuk membantu mereka berperang melawan Seed of Darkness, yang merupakan makhluk yang Dark King berhasil membuat tepat sebelum ia mendapat hancur. Ini Seeds of Darkness akhirnya akan terbangun dan bekerja sama dalam rangka untuk menghidupkan kembali Dark Raja. Tepat sebelum Wisdom isedang diculik, ia menganggap memberikan kekuatan Stones Prism untuk Honoka, karena dia tampak seperti yang paling dapat diandalkan kepadanya. Namun, kali pendek, dan Kebijaksanaan dipaksa untuk memberikan kekuasaan kepada Pollun, yang, pada gilirannya menggunakan mereka untuk daya Cure Black dan Cure White dengan Rainbow Bracelets. Setelah berjuang dengan Seeds of Darkness untuk waktu yang lama, yang terakhir akhirnya menyadari bahwa Pretty Cure tidak bisa melawan di terkuat mereka tanpa satu sama lain, dan dengan demikian berhasil menculik Cure White dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang terbuat dari kegelapan. Karena dia adalah dalam bentuk Cure nya, yang mewakili cahaya, ia perlahan-lahan ditelan oleh kegelapan. Pada akhirnya, dia harus bergantung pada persahabatan yang kuat dia dengan Black, baik dalam bentuk manusia dan Cure mereka, sebelum ia akhirnya diselamatkan. Pada akhir seri, ketika Mepple dan Mipple mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka, Honoka telah menjadi teman sangat baik dengan mereka bahwa dia menangis dan memohon Mipple tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Meskipun mereka tidak lagi sebagai Pretty Cure, ia dan Nagisa terus menjadi teman terbaik, dan masih menyimpan ponsel makhluk kecil yang digunakan untuk tinggal masuk. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Pada awal tahun baru mereka, Honoka dan Nagisa memulai sedikit canggung. Mereka mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan, tetapi tidak dapat melakukannya, dan mereka menghindari berbicara tentang Pretty Cure dan maskot mereka sekarang tidur. Namun, Zakenna baru tiba-tiba datang sebagainya, dan mereka harus berjalan selama itu. Sementara mereka tampak seperti terjebak, namun, tiba-tiba cahaya kecambah dari ponsel mereka, dan Mepple dan Mipple akan ditampilkan. Mereka berubah menjadi Komune Card lagi, meskipun mereka terlihat berbeda, mereka sekarang Komune Heartful, dan kartu telah menjadi bukan yang berhubungan dengan jantung. Setelah transformasi, mereka melihat bahwa mereka terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali, tapi harus berjuang sebelum memahaminya dengan benar. Selama pertarungan, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka mendapatkan menakjubkan power-up dalam kekuatan, dan ketika mereka mencoba untuk melakukan serangan mereka Marble Screw, mereka menambahkan dalam "Max" sehingga menjadi lebih kuat. Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka bertemu kelas enam misterius bernama Kujou Hikari. Akhirnya, ia mengungkapkan bahwa dia bisa berubah menjadi Shiny Luminous dan memiliki kekuatan luar biasa sendiri. Elder dan Kebijaksanaan kemudian datang ke Nagisa untuk menjelaskan peristiwa ini dengan gadis-gadis, dan juga memberitahu mereka berita sedih: Ratu telah menghilang dan sekarang dipisahkan dalam tiga wakil untuknya kehendak, hati dan kehidupan. Mereka segera mengetahui bahwa Hikari adalah wakil dari kehidupan Ratu, dan itulah sebabnya dia tampaknya begitu bingung di Taman Rainbows. Sepanjang musim, duo melewati masa-masa sulit melawan kejahatan baru, yang menjaga mewakili kehidupan Dark King, yang terlihat dan bertindak seperti anak kecil. Akhirnya, bagaimanapun, Dark King dibangkitkan, meskipun upaya Hikari untuk tidak mengorbankan anak yang tidak bersalah sedikit. Pretty Cure mencoba bergantung bumi sementara Hikari masuk ke dimensi lain untuk mencoba menjadi Ratu lagi untuk membantu anak-anak. Selama pertarungan, namun Valdes benar-benar menyebalkan Dark King ke dalam dirinya sendiri, dan dengan demikian menjadi Dark Raja baru. Pretty Cure yang benar-benar kalah, tapi kemudian Cure White ingat bagaimana Honoka selalu digunakan untuk menangis ketika orang tuanya meninggalkan rumah, dan bagaimana neneknya digunakan untuk menceritakan bahwa selama dia memiliki harapan, selalu ada datang pagi yang indah baru. Bersama dengan Cure Black mengingat kata-kata orang tuaNagisa tentang keberanian, mereka berdiri dan terus berjuang. Menggunakan Marble Screw Max Sparkle, mereka berpikir bahwa mereka telah menang, tetapi sia-sia ketika Valdes mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ia tidak mungkin untuk menghancurkan, dan menghancurkan seluruh kota. Dalam depresi, Pretty Cure berdiri di samping pohon nenek Honoka yang mencintai, dan mulai mengingat hal-hal yang mereka lupa untuk melakukan hari itu; Honoka seharusnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk miso sup neneknya. Pada akhirnya, ketika Cure Black mengatakan Mepple bahwa mereka harus diizinkan untuk berbicara tentang hal itu bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, Cure White menyadari bahwa setiap hati memiliki hak untuk hidup, dan hidup seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dengan kekuatan baru, Pretty Cure mencoba untuk melawan Valdes sekali lagi. Sama seperti mereka akan dihancurkan oleh Valdes sekarang raksasa, Ratu dibuat ulang dan menyelamatkan mereka. Ilusi Shiny Luminous mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir mereka, dan mereka menggunakan semua kekuatan mereka untuk menggunakan serangan utama: Extreme Luminario Max. Setelah Valdes sedang dikalahkan, Pretty Cure menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melihat mereka dari Taman Cahaya lagi, dan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi Pretty Cure lagi, baik. Mereka kemudian cacat kembali ke Honoka dan Nagisa, dan dikirim ke cermony kelulusan. meskipun bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka sampai di sana, Honoka diingatkan dari Mipple, dan mulai menangis. Dia terus menangis sementara di toko Akane, di mana mereka tiba-tiba bertemu Hikari lagi, memberitahu mereka bagaimana luar biasa kelulusan itu. Mepple dan Mipple juga muncul, dan memiliki Hikari juga dengan dia wakil dari kehidupan Dark King, sekarang bernama Hikaru. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa Hikari dan Ratu berhasil memisahkan, dan bahwa Mepple dan Mipple sekarang dapat sepenuhnya hidup di Taman Rainbows. Gembira bahwa ia dan Mipple akan selalu bersama-sama, Honoka menangis dalam sukacita. Kemunculan Honoka memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap dan mata. Dia memakai rambutnya ke bawah dan klip poninya ke samping. Sebagai seorang warga sipil, dia terlihat mengenakan jaket putih, gaun kuning pucat dan sepatu putih. Dalam Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Hearti film, Honoka terlihat mengenakan panjang, biru dan putih gaun, dengan sarung tangan putih, biru dekorasi berenda cahaya pada bagian bawah, busur biru besar di bagian belakang dan putih sepatu hak tinggi. Dia memakai rambutnya disanggul dan poninya ke samping seperti biasa. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian winterwear yang merupakan topi putih, kacamata salju biru, mantel bulu putih, sarung tangan putih, celana biru gelap dan sepatu salju biru. Honoka juga terlihat mengenakan jas lab putih dan kacamata di sekolah. Pada musim pertama, pakaian Cure White adalah gaun putih dengan bagian atas menampilkan ruffle pemangkasan, busur putih dan garis biru bayi di tengah sementara bagian rok yang berwarna putih dengan renda pemangkasan di bagian bawah dan sabuk biru tua di sekelilingnya pinggang. Dia memakai pita putih dengan hati biru tua di rambutnya, dan dia sarung tangan siku-pergelangan tangan berwarna putih dengan bayi ruffle biru pemangkasan dan masing-masing memiliki sarung tangan biru hati gelap di pergelangan tangan. Terakhir, legwarmers nya berwarna putih dengan jantung bayi biru dan di bawahnya, pencocokan ruffle pemangkasan dan sepatu putih. Dalam Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, pakaian Cure White, bersama dengan Cure Black, sedikit upgrade. Bajunya lebih rendah mendapat lapisan tipis lain, dan legging-nya telah sedikit berubah. Legging dan sarung tangan memiliki trim biru. Anting-antingnya telah berubah dari perak menjadi emas, dan tali komune-nya dipegang oleh hati emas yang besar. Ada juga sekarang hati cahaya biru kecil di tengah busur. Cure White "Emissary of light, I am Cure White!" 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito!" Cure White (キュア Kyuahowaito ? )adalah Honoka 's Pretty Cure ego, dan alamat dirinya sebagai "utusan cahaya", seperti Cure Black. Karena Cure Black adalah lebih kuat dari duo, Cure White menggunakan kelincahan dan kecerdasan untuk mengejutkan musuh, biasanya dengan tendangan. Namun, ia mampu memusatkan semua kekuatannya menjadi satu gerakan dan mencatat Zakenna raksasa dengan dirinya sendiri dengan mudah. Dia kadang-kadang kekuasaan atas serangan itu dengan berputar, juga menggunakan ini untuk menghindari benda-benda ketika ia dikirim terbang oleh musuh-musuhnya. Sebagai Cure White, dia menjadi lebih serius dan lebih kuat, dan juga tampaknya seperti memiliki kemauan kuat dan suara. Bersama dengan Cure Black, dia bisa melakukan Marmer Screw dan Rainbow Therapy serangan. Kemudian, ketika duo ini dinyalakan oleh Rainbow Bracelets, mereka dapat melakukan serangan baru yang disebut Rainbow Storm yang membuat Honoka kuat. Honoka adalah lebih muda dari dua. It is also revealed that as a Cure, Cure White cannot stand being in the darkness for too long. This is shown once in the first series, where the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White in order to separate her and Cure Black, and put her in some kind of void made out of darkness. The longer she is there, the more of her body begins to disappear, becoming darkness itself. However, when the void eventually is broken by Cure Black, Cure White quickly returns to normal. It is unknown if this rule is for all Cures through all the series, though. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max. Golden Powers In the first movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White, along with Cure Black and Shiny Luminous, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, when Pretty Cure give all of their might to protect Hinata from Frozen and Freezen, they do not have enough energy to fight, and in their last try to keep them away from their friends, they freeze the girls. Hinata, touched that it is possible to care so much for a friend, awakens from her icicle and shoots her warmth at Pretty Cure, melting the ice and giving them a new power. Cure White's hair gets slightly longer, and feathers are hanging after her back and shoulders, whereas the cloth covering the lower level of her dress has incresed, as well. Her bow has also changed to a golden color, and even the design is different. She gets also boosted in powers, as she easily manages to fight Freezen with closed eyes without getting hit once. It also seems like their mind is much calmer in this form, as neither of the girls do anything rash or fast; they just dodge and wait for the final strike. In this form, they use an even stronger version of Marble Screw Max Sparkle, demonstrating their great friendship against Frozen and Freezen's. After awakening Hinata again, these upgraded versions of White and Black disappear, and have never been seen again. This may be because they were summoned by Hinata, who now is in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Cure White's Cure Rainbow form resembles this up-grade. Cure Rainbow White is an upgrade Cure White gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure White's upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi ''with a pair of small, golden wings. Relationships Honoka is very social, thus she has many friends. However, those few she has are very close to her, and she seems to accept anyone who are able to keep up with her personality. 'Misumi Nagisa:' After some time being a Pretty Cure, Honoka, with the inspiration of her grandmother, begins to want become Nagisa's friend, and tries to help her get to know Shougo better after she finds out that she has a crush on him. This is why she becomes very hurt when Nagisa says that they never will be friends. However, they eventually reconcile, and Honoka becomes happy when Nagisa lets them address each other with their given names (in the English dub, she lets her address her as "Nat", something only her friends do). 'Kiriya: It is not explained that Honoka has feelings for Kiriya in some way, some also think that Kiriya consider to be a little brother figure as he is younger that Honoka. Kiriya himself seems to not show any feelings for Honoka but is full of feelings about the value of human taught by Honoka or sees Honoka as a special existance (clearly showed in episode 21). When the new guy, comes at school, everybody except Honoka gets impressed by his skills, knowledge and charm. Honoka see everyone as equal by even getting extremely worried when he falls and gets a scratch. It is because of her kindness to him that he feels betrayed when she is angry at him for hurting a confessing girl's feelings, in which she is still embarrassed about. After Kiriya confessed about being with the Dusk Zone and disappeared, Honoka was hurt that she cried until there were no tears left. Even after a long time has passed, Honoka still cannot let go, and gets depressed whenever she is reminded of him. '''Fujimura Shougo: She is still close friends with Shougo, whom she has known since their childhood. Through Shougo, it is revealed that the reason she has problems getting friends is because she can be quite strict and dominant at times, even though she does it because she cares. Despite their childhood friendship, Honoka still calls Shougo Fujimura-kun. Yukishiro Sanae: Honoka's Grandmother. She is kind and very concerned about Honoka, always giving useful advice to the girls when the situation is hard, and never loses the hope and knowing all about Honoka. Her force and will surprises many times the girls, and seemingly Sanae has more secrets and knowledge, but Honoka never asks and Sanae only speaks what is necessary. She tries to keep her grandmother away from danger, but many times Sanae has been in the middle of a battle, but never gets hurt much to the girl's surprise. Honoka loves her grandmother and prefers think that Sanae don't know about her Pretty Cure identity. Family: Her parents travels for their work. Despite this, Honoka understands their situation, and loves them very much. She is also very close to her grandmother's dog, Chuutaro, who she tells everything to. Transformations Dual Aurora Wave -''' Yukishiro Honoka transforms with Misumi Nagisa. She can only transform when she is with Nagisa. Attacks '''Marble Screw - Cure Black holds hands with Cure White, and she initiates the attack by summoning crackling black lightning of energy from her hands. In turn, Cure White does the same with her respective color. They declare the attack's accompanying catchphrase and name and together, they fire the lightning blast at the enemy. Rainbow Storm - With the power of the Rainbow Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. Marble Screw Max '- A powered-up version of Marble Screw, with Cure Black and Cure White charging their lightning energy and then shouting out "Max!", before bringing forth a powerful beam of black and white lightning. 'Marble Screw Max Spark - An even more powerful version of Marble Screw Max, greatly enhanced by the Sparkle Bracelets. The lightning beam in Marble Screw Max grows into an even larger blast of rainbow energy with black and white lightning being emitted in the attack. Extreme Luminario - A group finishing move done by Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous. Shiny Luminous summons the Heartiel Baton, in order for Cure Black and Cure White to start the attack incantations after their individual poses. Cure Black and Cure White hold hands, draw back their hands and a giant rainbow heart appears before them. A shining explosion of light is shot out from the heart. Extreme Luminario Max - The ultimate version of Extreme Luminario. When Cure Black and White thrust their hands forward, this time, they shout out "Max!" before a surge of bright, shining light fused with black and white lightning bursts out and continually grows larger and larger. Etymology : May mean snow castle by separating the words to and ; snow, which is white, might be a reference to alter ego Cure White, and castle might be a reference to her family's wealth, as everyone who visits her home is astonished with how large it is. Shiro may also be referring to the Japanese word for white which is romanized the same way, though it is written as in kanji rather than the kanji that appears in Honoka's name. : Since her name is written in hiragana rather than kanji, and because there are many different ways that Honoka can be written in kanji, there is no way to find a specific meaning for this name. One common way of writing it in kanji is , which can be broken down to " ", which translates to spike, and "ka", which translates to flower (花) or fragrance (香)Behind The Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Honoka - Retrieved 05-25-2009., which generally means the flower/fragrance of spikes. Again, that is not necessarily the meaning of Honoka in this case. Her name means "snow castle spike fragrence" or "snow white spike flower." Her name was changed to Hannah Whitehouse for the English dub. However, the spelling is inconsistent. YTV's official website lists her as Hannah, and her family's voice actors are credited with the roles "Hannah's Grandma", "Hannah's Mom" and "Hannah's Dad" in the end sequence, but she herself is credited as Hanna in this same sequence and in the closed captions for the hearing impaired. Hannah: The name comes from the Hebrew name which means favor or grace.Behind The Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Hannah - Retrieved 05-25-2009. Whitehouse: This name is a pun on her Cure ego as Cure White. This may also reference to Yukishiro, which is translated to white castle, in which castle is the house of royals. Cure White: Honoka's Cure name may be from the symbol Yin&Yang, in which the other part is black, just like White's counterpart, Cure Black. Songs Honoka's voice actor, Yukana, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, and later also Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. *TSUBOMI * Arigatou ~Anata ni Aete Yokatta~ *If... *Itsumo Tonari de (Always at my side) Duets *Aritake no Egao de (Along with Honna Yoko) *Pretty Cure Toujou! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *Jet Coaster na M☆M (Along with Honna Yoko) *Happy ending (Along with Honna Yoko) *Onaji Yumemite ~SET ME FREE~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *It's so cool ~Iketeru Heart~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *Pretty Exercise (Along with Honna Yoko and also Gojou Mayumi) *Challenge☆Change (Along with Honna Yoko and also Gojou Mayumi) *Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (Along with Honna Yoko and also Tanaka Rie) Trivia * She is the first Pretty Cure to have an 'unusual' hair colour (After transforming). * Her blood type is B. *Cure White was the first Pretty Cure to have white as a theme color. *Cure White is the first Pretty Cure with an accessory in her hair. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to have long hair in her civilian and Cure form. *Honoka's birthday falls on April 4th. :*Honoka's zodiac is Aries. *As Cure White, she has the darkest hair of all the Cures. *Mai and Honoka have some similarities. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure with the elderly person in the family. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure with a pet in the family. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka is represented by the gardenia, which symbolizes purity and elegance in the Language of Flowers. *Her favourite flower is Aster. *She wishes to receive a Nobel prize and to become a scientist. *Her idol is Professor Brainstorm. *Cure White is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair colour matching their theme colour. She has dark blue hair whilst her theme colour is white. *She is the first person to use a slang/curse word ("Like hell I am!" - Episode 8) Gallery Honoka&whiteFwPC.jpg|Honoka and Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure. whiteMH.jpg|Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. whiteMHmoviecasual.jpg|Honoka in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. whiteMHmoviedress.jpg|Honoka in a dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. whiteMHmoviewinter.jpg|Honoka in winterwear in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. supercurewhite.jpg|Super Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. honoka.dreamlive.png|Cure White's GoGo Dream Live pose Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_-Cure_White.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei_-_Cure_White_(ALL_STARS_2).jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Ieritywkjijryhe.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. deluxe50.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Chara_mh_chara_02.png|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstagewhite.jpg|Cure White's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari2.jpg|Cure White profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New-Stage2-White.png|Cure White's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi white.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure White's and Mipple's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Cure.White.full..jpg|Cure White poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Screenshots Yukishiro Honoka scaredhonoka.jpg|Honoka at home. 01._12026_honoka_yukishiro.jpg|Honoka in a labcoat and glasses, holding a test tube. HonokaTears.jpg|Younger Honoka. Fwpcmhbestfriends.jpg|Honoka with Nagisa in their school uniforms. Honokakiriya.jpg|Honoka with Kiriya (human form) Episode 40 Honoka op scene.jpg|Episode 40 Honoka op scene Honoka in Edo disguise.jpg|Honoka in Edo disguise Cure White (First Season) 02_alpha_white.jpg|Cure White cute surprised Cure White.jpg|A suprised Cure White Cure White karate blow.jpg|Cure White karate blow Cure White pulling Gekidrago.jpg|Cure White pulling Gekidrago Cure White stopping the big sword.jpg|White stopping the big sword Injured and sad Cure White.jpg|Injured and sad Cure White White against the snake.jpg|White against the snake Whites Rainbow Bracelet.png|Cure White's Rainbow Bracelet. White defending herself.jpg|White defending herself Cure White Episode 46 Speech.jpg|Cure White speech Cure White (Max Heart) crazed.png|Cure White fighting fall.png|Cure White falling Honoka.jpg|Cure White in Extreme Luminario stance. PrettyCureMaxHeart29.jpg|Cure White with her Sparkle Bracelet. Cure White speech in episode 40.jpg|Cure White speech in Max Heart episode 40 Nervous Cure White doing the Marble Screw Max.jpg|Nervous White doing the Marble Screw Max whitecry.PNG|Injured Cure White. serious.PNG|Cure White during her battle with Cure Blackin the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. 3614v.jpg|Cure White fighting with Cure Black in the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Whitedx1.png|Cure White in All Stars DX Cure White in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure White in All Stars DX2 Cure_Rainbow_Black_White_and_Rainbow_Shiny_Luminous.png|Cure White with Cure Black and Shiny Luminous in their Phoenix Forms in the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. References Kategori:Cure Kategori:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters Kategori:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters